Give Her A Second Chance?
by MelStryder1999
Summary: Nikki has a new friend, everyone is going to Nikki's to meet her friend. Jonesy runs into a gorgeous girl who he calls "Ramones Shirt Girl" Will this interfear with Nikki and Jonesy's relationship? Also a little bit of a surprise. Who knows if you can see it coming? I DO NOT OWN 6TEEN.
1. Ramones Shirt Girl

Give Her A Second Chance? Chapter 1 "Ramones Shirt Girl"

It was July 19th the sun was shining bright while the gang sat at The Lemon. Caitlin was squeezing lemons "what's everyone's plan for the day?"

Jen was the first to speak up "I have to work from 11 to 5."

"Band practice" Wyatt put his guitar case on his shoulders and left.

"Maybe I'll do some skating." Jude leaned back in his chair.

"Sadly" Jonesy paused "nothing."

"Sucks for you" Nikki chuckled.

"Will you go do something with me Nikki?" Jonesy pleaded.

"Let's see, how do I put this nicely?" She paused "No."

"Why?"

"I've got plans, sorry." Nikki just smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my friend's birthday today, we're hanging out." Nikki's phone vibrated "She's actually on her way over now."

"Why have we not met this 'friend'" he used air quotes on 'friend'.

"Yeah, why haven't we?" Jen budded in.

"Probably because she's new, we have Remer together. She's actually pretty cool." Nikki paused "If you want we'll swing by here later and we can all hang out. Or you guys could come over to my house with her."

"I'm down for going to your place" Jonesy seductively growled.

"Save it, Casanova." Nikki shoved his face away from her.

"Eek" Caitlin squealed "Would we spend the night?"

"Sure, if you want too."

"That would be so fun! Let me call my parents" Caitlin whipped out her phone and called them.

"Can we?" Jen asked

"It's whatever you guys want to do. My parents wouldn't care if more people came over." Nikki text her parents just in case they would say no.

"Dudette that would be sweet!" Jude grabbed his phone and started to text his parents.

"I'll go call our folks Jen" Jonesy got up and started to walk away from the table, he had gotten pretty far so he took his phone out, he was dialing his Dad's number when he ran into someone "Oh my God I'm so sorry are you okay?" He looked up to see a gorgeous girl with long curly dark brown hair, and beautiful baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just watch where you're going next time okay?" The girl said while she turned to walk away. She looked like she was in a hurry but he couldn't help but grab her shoulder.

"Wait, would you just look at me real quick?" Jonesy smiled

"It's one thing to run into someone it's another to force them to talk to you. What do you want?"

"Just look at me real quick" he looked at her and looked confused.

"Is there a problem?"

"No not at all, you just have really beautiful eyes."

She blushed and smiled "thanks, be careful okay? See you around." Her voice was not high, but wasn't low. It was perfect her voice was in his head. He couldn't shake it. She turned around and left. 'Shit, I didn't get her name! Oh well I've got to call Dad.' He thought. The phone rang a few times then heard a "hello?" come from the other line.

"Hey Dad, it's Nikki's friends birthday today, she's new here and needs to meet people. Nikki wants me and Jen to come spend the night with them."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Nikki's parents, Nikki, her friend, Jen, me, Caitlin, Wyatt, and Jude."

"Okay you guys can spend the night. No funny business okay?"

"Okay Dad, I promise love you."

"Love you too son."

Jonesy hung up the phone and ran back to the lemon to find Nikki not there. "Where's Nikki?"

"Her friend came and got her. They said they'll meet us at Nikki's at 6 pm." Jen smiled.

"Dude, her friend is smoking hot" Jude got out of his chair "My folks said I could spend the night at Nikki's. I'm going to go skateboard, but I'll see Wyatt soon. I'll tell him about Nikki's."

"Great, see you later Jude!" Jen smiled

"We can go to Nikki's, just no funny business." Jonesy mimicked his Dad.

"Okay awesome, I've got to get to the penalty box before Coach kills me. See you guys at Nikki's."

Caitlin sighed "I've got to make stupid lemonade."

Jonesy laughed "I'm going to go get some grub."

"Alright, see you at Nikki's?"

"You know it!" Jonesy waved goodbye and left to wonder taco.

Nikki was sitting with her friend at super terrific happy sushi "Happy Birthday!" Nikki screamed hoping one of the staff members would hear her and come sing happy birthday.

"Nikki be quite" her friend couldn't stop laughing.

"They should come sing to you maybe you'll get a free little something." She snorted

"You're killing me!"

"Okay let's go." Nikki stood up.

"Good idea" her friend got up, she put on her black leather jacket over her maroon and white Ramones shirt. She was walking towards the counter when she slipped. She burst into more laughter "God damn stupid feet."

Nikki walked up behind her laughing "yeah you stupid feet."

"Okay, we need to leave before we get kicked out." Her friend got on her feet and turned to walk out the door.

"Agreed" They walked out of the restaurant and towards the fountain.

Nikki and her friend were sitting on a bench by the fountain when Nikki noticed a red mark on her friend's forehead. "Hey Aria, what's that on your forehead?"

"What do you mean?" Aria looked concerned.

"You've got a red mark on your forehead. I didn't notice it till now."

"Oh God, let me go look." Aria got up and ran for the bathroom the closest bathroom was by Wonder Taco.

Jonesy was sitting at a table at Wonder Taco he had finished eating but didn't know what he wanted to do. He was checking his phone when he looked up to see the girl he ran into. Right then and there he got up "hey" he confidently walked up to her.

"Hi" she said while still looking down. She looked up to see the cute guy she ran into. "Oh it's you"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no" she paused "I'm just surprised that's all."

"Oh, well I forgot to ask you something when I rudely bumped into you today."

"Yeah what's that?" She asked

"I wanted to know" he paused "What's your name?"

She smiled "you really want to know?"

"Uh yeah" he laughed "Or I'll just have to call you Ramones shirt girl. I like your shirt by the way."

"Thanks" she chuckled "I stole it from a guy at an airport. First things first, what's your name?"

"I see how this works, okay my names Jonesy."

"Jonesy huh?" she smiled "I like that name."


	2. Cause When Push Comes To Shove

Give her a second chance? Chapter 2 'Cause When Push Comes To Shove'

"What took you so long?" Nikki stood up while Aria made her way over to her.

"Sorry, the closest one was by wonder taco."

"Don't worry about it do you want to head to my house now?"

"What time is it?"

Nikki pulled out her phone "4:30"

"Oh yeah, that's perfect let's go." Aria linked her arm in Nikki's and walked towards the exit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aria was driving to Nikki's house in her green Subaru outback. It was surprisingly clean, except for a couple Starbucks cups here and there. She had so many mix CD's; they were listening to her favorite.

"You made this CD?"

"No, my old friend made it for me."

"Old friend?" Nikki asked

"He died" Aria's smile faded.

"Do you mind if I ask how he died?"

She didn't take long to say "Cancer, brain cancer."

"I'm so sorry." Nikki looked down, regretting why she even questioned old friend in the first place.

"Oh don't worry about it. It was a while ago. It doesn't really phase me anymore, I've gotten over it."

"I'm still sorry."

"It's fine"

Rascal Flatts started to play. "He said this song always motivated him, he could listen to it for hours. It got him through every day. It's 'stand' by rascal flatts."

They listened to the song while Aria hummed it. The chorus came and she started singing lightly, surprisingly she was really good. She sounded just like Hayley Williams. "Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of. You might bend till you break 'cause it's all you can take. On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough. You get mad, you get strong. Wipe your hands shake it off, then you stand. Yeah you stand. Every time you get up and get back in the race. One more small piece of you starts to fall into place yeah."

Nikki's breath was taken away. She never really got impressed, but this was a whole different story.

"You're really good"

Aria got scared by her voice and jumped.

"Fuck, sorry I always forget what's going on around me when I hear this song."

Nikki just smiled "If you want you can keep singing. You're really good, I like listening."

"That means a lot"

"In 300 yards turn left on Franklin Street" the voice from the gps system startled the girls.

"Ah, we're almost there" Nikki pumped her fists in the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is my humble abode" Nikki opened the front door to her house. Aria stepped in amazed, her house was huge.

"Your house is" she paused "really big"

"Eh, not really" Nikki set her bag down "I'll give you a tour."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And this is my room" They walked into a huge purple room. The bed sheets were dark purple, the curtains were light purple. Her walls were purple and turquoise. It was a cool room; she also had her own bathroom in it.

"Wow, I love it!" Aria set her bag down on Nikki's desk chair.

Nikki laughed "Thanks, its 5:30 so my friends should be here soon."

"Oh awesome" Aria looked around, not knowing how to ask Nikki something that was bothering her. They both walked downstairs. Nikki turned on the Xbox,

"Left 4 Dead?" Nikki asked

"Yeah sure, I want to put on some shorts though"

"Aight"

Aria walked up to Nikki's room. 'Okay I'll ask her when I go downstairs. She opened her bag and dug through it. She pulled out denim shorts, and put them on. Aria zipped up her backpack and ran downstairs. "Hey Nik, could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Can you tell me about your friends? Like is there anything I need to know about them?"

"Well, Jens my best friend. She's really into sports; she works at the penalty box. Wyatt's amazing, he's a great guitar player and singer, and he loves coffee. Jude's chill, he skateboards a lot and loves to give inspiring speeches. Caitlin's, uh, well she loves to shop. And Jonesy's"

She was cut off by a knock at the door. Nikki sat up and slid to the door, and opened it. It was Jen and Jonesy. "Right here. Jonesy, Jen come on in."

"Where's your friend?" Jen strutted in.

Nikki pointed to the couch.

Aria looked at them, Gatorade in hand. Jonesy's jaw dropped. "Ramones shirt girl?" Jonesy pointed at Aria.

"Jonesy?" Aria laughed.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Nikki asked.

"Oh yeah" she drug "We know each other."


	3. You Are the Only Exception

Give Her A Second Chance? Chapter 3: Darling You Are the Only Exception

"Are you going to tell me how you guys know each other?" Nikki stood there with her arms crossed. Jonesy couldn't stop staring at Aria, he looked amazed. Staring at her like he had never seen anything, or anyone like her before. "Jonesy" Nikki screamed while slapping him on the forearm.

"What?" Jonesy jumped.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"While I was calling my Dad I ran into her, and then ran into her again at Wonder Taco. So we talked a little."

"Oh that's cool well I'm glad you guys know each other."

"Me too" Jonesy smiled and looked at Aria who was petting Nikki's kitten. Everyone jumped at the sound of Jude, Caitlin, and Wyatt barging into Nikki's house without knocking.

"Dude's and dudettes are you ready to rock!" Jude said, screaming 'rock'.

"Hey Jude" Jen waved, smiling from ear to ear.

"We brought fun stuff" Caitlin showed off the bags of alcohol, CD's and board games.

"I had nothing to do with the alcohol." Wyatt put his hands up in surrender.

"Yessss" Nikki grabbed the bag from Caitlin and walked into the kitchen. She motioned Aria to come with her. Aria put Nikki's kitten Medusa down, and ran into the kitchen.

"What's up?" she turned the corner to find Nikki taking beers out of the paper bag.

"Nothing, just don't want you to have to be alone with my friends" Nikki laughed to herself.

Aria sat down at the counter and watched Nikki sort things. Jonesy ran into the kitchen, while running he touched Aria's shoulder and then grabbed Nikki around the waist from behind. "What are you guys doing in here." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Nikki pushed him off of her.

"I actually don't know." He just shrugged.

Aria couldn't help but smile, she thought he was quite cute. 'Just cute, doesn't mean I like him. I mean, you're allowed to point out who's cute. Right?' she thought. She spotted the Malibu Nikki had pulled out of the bag. Jonesy sat next to her while she reached for the rum "I would like some of this" she got up and went to the fridge. She pulled out a Pepsi and a glass full of ice. She mixed the Malibu and Pepsi "try it" she gave the glass to Nikki. She watched Nikki's face of disbelief, she took a sip and her eyes widened.

"This is actually really good" she handed the glass back and Aria sipped it.

"I want some" Jonesy whined. Aria handed him the drink and he sniffed it "that doesn't really smell promising.

"Are you kidding? It smells like a tropical island." Aria exclaimed.

"Whatever you say" he took a drink and looked satisfied. "You're my favorite person ever. If you make me one of these" Everyone laughed while Aria made everyone drinks.

**XXXXXX**

"We need some music" Caitlin complained while sitting next to Wyatt.

"Agreed" Jen got off the couch "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Dawg Toy" the girls screamed simultaneously.

"Please don't" Wyatt pleaded.

"No!" Jude jumped over the couch and grabbed Jen by the waist "I beg you, no Dawg Toy!"

Jen blushed "What do you want to listen to Jude?"

"I dunno, anything that's not Dawg Toy."

The radio started playing

_**I settled down a twisted up frown**_

_**Disguised as a smile, well**_

_**You would have never known**_

_**I had it all**_

_**But, not what I wanted**_

_**'cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown**_

Everyone turned around to see Aria leaning against the radio.

"Who is this?" Jude asked looking astonished.

"Paramore" All she could do is smirk.

_**You'd make your way in**_

_**I'd resist you just like this**_

_**You can't tell me to feel**_

_**The truth never set me free**_

_**So, I did it myself**_

"Wow, they're music is actually really good." Caitlin stood up next to everyone.

_**You can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach a little more**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More, more**_

Caitlin found herself dancing next to Jen. She looked over to find Jude dancing, even Wyatt was. Nikki and Jonesy came out of the kitchen with drinks in their hands. They handed them out to everyone while they all danced.

_**Open your eyes**_

_**Like I opened mine**_

_**It's only the real world.**_

_**A life you will never know**_

_**Shifting your weight**_

_**To throw off the pain**_

_**Well you can ignore it**_

_**But only for so long**_

Everyone enjoyed their drinks "who made these?" Wyatt asked.

"Aria did, aren't they amazing?" Jonesy grabbed Aria by the hand and led her to everyone.

_**You look like I did**_

_**You resist me just like this**_

_**You can't tell me to heal**_

_**And it hurts remembering**_

_**How it felt to shut down**_

"Why won't you dance" Jonesy said so only Aria could hear.

"I don't know you guys that well, I just" she paused "I feel awkward"

"If I stay by you the whole time will you feel better?"

_**Can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out a little more**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More, more**_

Jonesy stared into Aria's gorgeous baby blue eyes. She nodded and said "I think that might work"

Everyone started clapping, Aria even joined in.

_**The truth never set me free**_

_**The truth never set me free**_

_**The truth never set me free**_

_**So, I'll do it myself**_

"See you're doing fine" Jonesy smiled still holding her hand.

_**You can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out**_

"Thanks" Aria looked down at her hand which was still interlocked with Jonesy's. She didn't care he made her feel better about being here.

_**Can't be too careful anymore**_

_**When all that is waiting for you**_

_**Won't come any closer**_

_**You've got to reach out**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More**_

_**More, more**_

"Eek" Caitlin shrieked "that was so fun"

The next song started playing but they were all too tired to listen to it. The seven tired teens sat down on the couches. "So Aria, where did you move here from?" Jen turned towards her.

"Los Angeles"

Caitlin's jaw dropped "I've always wanted to go there"

"I'm going back up there on the 13th of August. You guys should come with me."

"Could we?" Jude spoke up.

"Totally, it's a long drive though would you guys want to come with me?"

"Of course" Caitlin exclaimed.

"I've always wanted to go." Jen pumped her fist in the air.

"Bra that would be amazing" Jude screamed

"I would love to" Jonesy smiled.

"I'm down" Nikki put her feet on the coffee table.

"Well I guess we have ourselves a plan" Aria couldn't help but smile.

**XXXXXX**

Caitlin and Wyatt were in the kitchen engaged in a conversation. While Jen, Nikki, and Jude were up in Nikki's room talking about an assignment they had to turn in in two days. Jonesy went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He looked out the window to see that Aria was on the back porch, she was sitting on a lawn chair by the hot tub. She sipped her ice cold beer while enjoying the song that was playing. It was 'Turn It Off by Paramore'. He made his way outside "hey" he tried to sound sweet.

Aria got scared by his voice and turned around "oh hey, you scared me."

"I'm sorry" he sat in the chair next to her. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Just thinking"

"May I ask what you're thinking about?"

"Just moving here, I guess I get really scared when we move. Like if I'm not going to make friends, or if I'll be the most popular girl ever. They're both really scary." She let out a slight chuckle.

"Aria" he grabbed her hand "you're amazing, you don't need to worry about any of that. You have all of us. We think you're great, I think that's all that matters."

Aria felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders. She was actually really happy "thanks"

"It's true" he looked down "I actually really like you. I've only known you for a day, but I think you're really cool." He looked back at her to find her smiling. The Only Exception by Paramore started playing. They looked up at the sky. "There's the first star" Jonesy pointed up at the first star of the night.

Aria looked at where he pointed she looked around to see if there were any others "fuck you" she laughed "I usually find it first."

_**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind.**_

_**He broke his own heart and I watched, as he tried to reassemble it.**_

Jonesy looked at Aria "Can I have this dance?" he held his hand out to her. She thought about it for a while "Why not" she got up.

_**And my momma swore, that she would never let herself forget.**_

_**And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**_

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist.

_**But darling,**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

"I think you're really pretty" Jonesy whispered in her ear. Aria looked at him, her eyes filled with happiness.

"I think you're really sweet."

_**Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul that love never lasts.**_

_**And we've got to find other ways, to make it alone or keep a straight face.**_

As the sky grew darker, and the air grew colder Aria and Jonesy kept dancing.

_**And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance.**_

_**And up until now I've sworn to myself, that I'm content with loneliness.**_

Jonesy tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**_

"Is it bad that I feel like I've known you for a really long time?" he asked.

"Not at all" Aria smiled up at him and put her head on his shoulder.

_**Well you are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

It finally hit her, she really liked this guy. It wasn't her just saying 'he's cute' it was her saying 'I really like him'.

_**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.**_

_**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up.**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

_**You are the only exception.**_

'You are the only exception' Aria thought to herself 'and I'm on my way to believing.' She let go of Jonesy and turned around. She grabbed her beer and went to the slider she opened it and started to go in. She then turned around to look at Jonesy.

_**And I'm on my way to believing.**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**_

She closed the slider door behind her. "I saw you guys out there dancing" Aria was startled by Jen.

"Yeah he asked me to dance with him."

"Do you like him?"

"Why?" Aria stopped to look at Jen.

"You looked like you were really into him. You know when you guys were out there."

"I barely know him" she laughed "but yeah he's cool."

"He really likes you."

"Huh? How would you know that?"

"He couldn't stop talking about this girl he called 'Ramones Shirt Girl' he described you. When we got here he called you Ramones Shirt Girl. So I would assume that's you. Nikki's my best friend, but I think he's got a little crush on you." Jen smirked and walked out of the kitchen. Aria looked outside to see Jonesy drinking his beer. 'You are actually really cute.' She thought to herself.


	4. Bride Of Chucky

Give Her a Second Chance Chapter 4

Aria's POV:

July 29th

It's been 10 days since my birthday. The night ended with me sleeping with Nikki in her bed. Jonesy, Wyatt, and Jude slept in the living room. And Caitlin and Jen slept in Jen's room. Nikki had a room for her when she needed get away from Jonesy. Anyway's me and the gang are at Nikki's house. I'm finally part of the group. Everyone says they like me and I'm in. We're all really good friends now. We're all watching Bride of Chucky (suggested by me) Nikki's sitting in Jonesy's lap, while Jen and Jude are talking in the left corner of the living room. All of the sudden Nikki screamed.

"Ass hole" Nikki shouted

"Sorry, I had too" Jonesy laughed.

I saw that Nikki was drenched in soda "I'm going to go take a shower" Nikki got up "Jonesy will you walk to the store and get dinner for all of us?" She threw Jonesy 40 bucks.

"Of course" Jonesy answered. Nikki ran up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I see Wyatt put his arm around Caitlin and whisper something in her ear. Caitlin's face looked shocked, and then she smiled.

"We're gonna go up and talk" Caitlin said grabbing Wyatt's hand and leading him upstairs.

I heard Nikki's shower start, Jonesy looked at me. "So technically it's just you and me, Jen and Jude are too busy kissing." He pointed to them "Jen, Jude why don't you go upstairs and do that." He screamed at them. They stopped kissing and stood up.

"Fine" Jen said while walking up the stairs, Jude right behind her.

"Now it's just you and me" he smiled. I laughed and stood up,

"Are you going to the store?"

"Yeah, do you want to come with me? The walk would be funner if you were with me."

"Funner?" I laughed "That's not a word"

"Whatever, I made it up. Therefore it's a word."

"Okay then." I walked to the door "Are you coming?"

He got up and ran to the door "let's do this"

**XXXXX**

We were walking to the gas station; it was about a 10 minute walk. It was pitch black, and I didn't care. Usually I'd be freaked out by being out in the dark. I always had this thing about getting gang beat or someone stealing me. Yeah, it's a weird phobia. But right now I felt great, probably because I didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of Jonesy, or it could be the fact that I know he's really strong and probably wouldn't let anyone lay a finger on me. Yeah, that took a lot of weight off of my shoulders.

The cold air felt good, my hair wasn't enjoying it though. I decided to put it in a high pony tail, with a strand of hair in front of my ear on each side. My bangs automatically get pushed back so my bangs were doing their own thing. I had denim shorts on and my maroon Ramones shirt. The main color is maroon and the logo and words are white. I'm so in love with this shirt. It's probably my favorite thing to wear. I'm walking on the concrete while Jonesy's walking on the road. He kept looking at me; every time I caught him he smiled and held eye contact. Then he'd look away and walk closer to me. We're now walking side by side. We were talking about the gang. "Caitlin's shopping problem has gone way down. She knows how to control it now. I mean she's almost 18, she's realizing that you'll soon need money for things." Jonesy laughed.

"Well yeah I get that, I think everything gets clearer when you get older. Like what you want to do with your life, where you want to live."

"Who you want to be with" Jonesy added. He looked at me seriously. "It's hard to tell right away but sometimes you just" he paused "know you know?"

"Yeah" I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you want to do with your life?"

"I want to be a blood splatter analysts."

"Blood splatter analysts? That sounds intense."

"It is, but I've always been into that."

"I don't like blood."

"Oh what are you scared?"

"No" Jonesy coward.

I laughed "so you wouldn't faint or be freaked if I took my fingernail and dug it into my finger and drew blood?"

"Please don't, I am scared." he admitted.

"I knew it. Don't worry; I used to be afraid of blood."

"What are you afraid of?" Jonesy asked.

"What's it to you?"

"Just wanted to know. Since you seem like nothing can scare you." he chuckled.

"Pitch black, more like being alone in the pitch black. I have a huge fear of spiders."

Jonesy laughed "Spiders?"

"Alright smart ass have you seen the size of camel spiders?"

Jonesy shook his head no, so I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture. His eyes widened and he shut right up "that's fucking crazy."

"Yeah, I told you so."

"Anything else?"

"Being a virgin my whole life." I was kidding but he took me seriously.

"You're a virgin?"

"No, I was fucking with you."

"Oh, okay I was shocked for a second."

"So back to blood splatter analysts. Wouldn't that take a lot of work, and time to get into that?"

"Yeah, but when you want something, anything you do is worth it right?"

"True, do you want to go to subway instead of the grocery store?"

"Hell yeah, but do you know what everyone wants?"

"Of course, I know what everyone likes to eat. I've known most of them since I was 4. Now all I need to know is what you get from subway"

"You'll see" I teased "ah the all mighty subway!" Jonesy grabbed my hand and we ran to the door.

I pushed the door open and the smell of bread and meat hit us in the face. We stepped in line and ordered ours first so we could eat there. After we ate we'd buy the gangs food.

**XXXXX**

I was sitting across from Jonesy when he broke the silence "I can't believe you order the same that I do."

"Tuna's the best. How could I not get it?" I laughed

"True, I love it." I looked outside behind Jonesy and saw that it was raining.

"Shit, it's raining."

"Oh crap, I'm not walking in the rain."

"I feel you dude, we can hang out here until it stops raining. Or we can run to my house real quick and get umbrellas and stuff. I live literally right there."

"Let's run to your place."

"Are you sure?"

"I want to see your house, so yes" Jonesy smiled a cheesy smile.

"Okay, let's go. Fair warning, I can't be friends with you if my baby doesn't like you."

"Who's your baby?"

"I have a Siberian Husky. He's my world." I grabbed my garbage and threw it away "are you ready to run?"

"More ready than ever." Jonesy grabbed my hand, opened the door, and we ran.

**XXXXX**

We were on the porch soaking wet "The doors locked so we have to go through the window."

Jonesy nodded and we went through the side yard gate. We ran over to the window and I pushed my hands on it and pushed it up. I sat on the ledge and brought my legs over and into my house. I heard my dog start barking and he ran up to me and knocked me down by jumping on me. I couldn't stop laughing. Jonesy put his hand on my shoulder "is this your Husky?"

"Yeah" I smiled "his names Kodah."

"Hi Kodah" Jonesy said as he stuck his hand out for Kodah to sniff. Kodah put his ears back and backed away slowly. He barked once, sniffed his hand, and his ears went up. He wagged his tail and he started panting.

"He likes you" I was impressed. Kodah didn't like any other people besides me.

"Looks like we can be friends" Jonesy smiled and stopped petting Kodah.

"You got lucky" I laughed. "Come on" I motioned him to walk upstairs with me. "Kodah" I demanded and whistled "Room" I pointed and he ran upstairs.

"He really is your baby."

"Oh yeah, I saved him. "

"How do you mean by 'saved'?"

"When he was 3 months old his owner was hitting him with a stick right in front of me. I didn't like it and when the guy set the stick down and went inside I whistled. He slowly came over to me and I grabbed him and ran."

"Oh I got it."

"Yeah, anyways this is my room. Warning I love dragons, zombies, and Paramore." I opened the door and turned the light on. Kodah ran in and sat on his bed which was right next to my bed. "You can sit on my bed" Jonesy sat down and looked around.

"I love your mirror" he pointed to my dragon mirror. It was a round mirror that had a purple dragon on top of it, holding the mirror.

"Me too, I paid 150 dollars for it."

"Holly crap why would you do that?"

"I'm weird. Get used to it" I laughed.

"I really like your room. Lots of dragon statues, zombie drawings, and Paramore posters but it's awesome."

"Thanks" I felt happy. I grabbed two umbrellas and my rain coat. "I'll grab you my Dad's rain coat."

"Maybe we could take extra umbrellas and go get the gang and bring them back here?"

"That's an idea."

"Would that be cool? Where are your parents?"

"They're in Los Angeles. They won't be back till August 13th"

"Aren't you going to Los Angeles on the 13th?"

"Yes I am, so I don't have to deal with my parents."

"Do you guys have a good relationship?"

"Ehh, not really. That's why I try to surround myself with people so I forget how terrible they are. And don't ask what they've done. I only tell people unless I'm in love with them or best friends with them."

"And how do I become that?"

"Which part?"

"Which one do you want me to be?" he got closer to me.

I was speechless. Was he flirting with me? Did he really like me? I thought Jen was kidding about that. Was she telling the truth? He was right in front of me now, we were staring into each others eyes. "Well? Are you going to answer my question?"

"Are you with Nikki?"

"Ehh, I don't really care anymore. It's exhausting."

"So yes or no?"

"Not really"

"That's confusing"

"Would it make more sense if I said it's complicated?"

"Not really." I mimicked him and laughed.

"I kind of have my eye on someone else."

"Do I know who this someone else is?"

"If you know who I'm looking at then yes." he grinned.

"You've only known me a couple days."

"True. But I feel like I've known you for a decade." he leaned in. Is it bad that I wanted to kiss him back? I love Nikki but he said they aren't really together. Or was he lying? Right now I don't care. As long as this is happening and I'm not dreaming. His lips pressed onto mine. Yep, this is real. I'm not dreaming.


End file.
